Inversion
by Katraa
Summary: and sora wondered if any of this actually happened or not. [riku x sora] [cabalistic]


So... after months and months, I finally wrote the epilogue to Cabalistic. Instead of putting it as the final chapter for the story... I decided to just put it as a oneshot itself. I mean, people don't have to read the story to understand this...for the most part. The flashbacks explain what happened. All you need to know is that Riku and Sora somehow ended up in a desert town and were trapped there with lunatics for nearly a week... and when they were young they made up the 'town' ... and when they were young Sora broke Riku's heart ... and at the very end Sora woke up at his workplace. ...maybe you should go read it? I don't know. Any how, I really liked writing this. I didn't stop for a minute when writing this

/ _Words like these are flashbacks and memories /  
_

* * *

Inversion

Sora fidgeted nervously on the park bench. Brown locks of hair clung to his sweating face, making it impossible to move the bothersome strands. Blue eyes were fixated on the grey sidewalk beneath him. A light breeze swooped through the quiet park, making the area look quaint and peaceful, quite the contradiction to how Sora Kayaki was feeling at his moment. He wasn't at peace, and he wasn't relaxed or calmed. Sora was flustered, anxious, and downright nervous. Shivers slipped up and down Sora's spine as his hands laced together in his lap.

Sora Kayaki (his mother's maiden name was Rait, and he sometimes liked writing that before Kayaki) exhaled sharply as his mind took a brief trip away from the city park. Everything had been so _real_. That dream. It couldn't have been a _dream_. There was evidence to support both theories. He had scars and bruises. That meant it was _real_. But… in the dream, _days_ had passed, and when Sora awoke in his office… it was still the same day.

"Time travel?" Sora guessed vaguely as the brunet rolled up his sleeves, staring nervously at the bruises that remained there. _These were from… that mirage thing. That dark side of me. The one that hurt Riku._ Sora winced and rose his hands to his head.

_Riku… He doesn't remember any of this, does he? He's going to see me and hate me for when we were kids. Why can't he remember any of this… I lov-_ A tear leaked from Sora's eyes as his fingers massaged his forehead.

"If I mention any of this to Riku he's going to think I'm _insane_," Sora muttered painfully.

Maybe everything that had happened _was_ just a dream. But what about the bruises and scars? Sora groaned mentally. Maybe he got those the day before and he just forgot about them? But still… everything was _far_ too real to be a dream. Everything was realistic and those kisses… _Riku's kisses…_ Sora thought weakly as he trembled.

"Long time no see."

_/"Long time no see," Riku whispered uncertainly into the air, staring apprehensively at the boy from his past. What were the odds? This seemed too good, too convenient to be true. There had to be a catch. /_

Sora snapped his head up and met a pair of aquamarine eyes. The silver haired male was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. Upon the male was a thin black jacket with a fur color accompanied by loose jeans that were faded at the knee portion. Riku's hair was combed nicely and went to his shoulders, not an inch shorter or longer.

Sora's throat tightened as he stared at Riku. Hands fell down against the bench, flexing against the cold metal. Fingers tightly gripped at the bench as Sora tried to come to grips with reality. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. But how did I…remember Riku's cell number?… I didn't know it before that dream. _

"Hi…R-riku," Sora stammered stupidly and then winced. _Wonderful. We see each for the first time in years and I stammer. Wonderful._ Sora cleared his throat and looked to the ground, a light blush dancing along his face. _He probably still hates me. Oh god._

Riku offered a weak smile and took a seat beside the brunet. Sea-green eyes inspected the brunet's shaking form. "You cold or something?" he asked quite caringly.

Sora's eyes widened and looked wearily at Riku. _When I saw him in my 'dream' he was so _mean_ to me. But here's he's just… Riku. It had to be a dream. Things like that don't happen in real-life. _"Just feeling a bit nervous, that's all," Sora answered honestly, seeing no point in lying to Riku about something this simple.

"I'm surprised you found my cell number," Riku remarked in an unwavering voice. The silver haired teen leaned back against the park bench, staring up at the white sky. It looked like snow. "I have it unlisted," Riku concluded.

"Er…" Sora paled. _Oh god. It wasn't a dream then. There's no way I could get his number! But still… Gwagh. I'm so confused. _Sora bit his bottom lip, laughed nervously, then said, "I just came across it. That's all."

"Oh," Riku replied and blinked up at the sky. It was a long moment before the silver haired male turned to look at Sora. "You said you wanted to talk."

"I do," Sora said quickly, his blush not disappearing for a moment. Part of him hoped that Riku assumed it was because of the cold weather, while another part prayed that Riku saw through it and saw how hopelessly in love Sora was. _I'm in love with my dream-Riku… Riku… I… Er…_

"It's been a long time. I didn't expect you to even remember," Riku explained and tilted his head to the side, his silver strands of hair falling into his face, accenting his slim features. Riku _definitely_ rivaled snow when it came to beauty.

"Ha… I know," Sora replied simply. _Must not mention anything about that dream. He'll lock me up somewhere. An insane asylum, no doubt. Just breathe. Just breathe… _

"Let's go down to the café. It's a lot warmer there," Riku offered as he arose from his seat. He offered his old friend a gentle smile and extended his hand to Sora. Sora blinked, blushed a bit darker, and timidly look the hand.

_/"Help?" Riku sneered. "I don't need any help proving you're not real." Fully confident, Riku reached out and snagged Sora by his arm, drawing the brunettes attention to him. Eyes met briefly before Riku pressed his lips forcefully onto Sora's, arms sliding around the teen's waist. If there was a way to prove this was all in his head, this was it. And for some reason. . . ._

_Sora stood there, completely dumbfounded. Here he was, being kissed by a complete stranger, a lunatic might he had. The brunette was too shocked to do anything but stand there as those cold and insane lips slid against his, making him feel dizzy and rather intoxicated. /_

Sora's stomach pitted as he let go of Riku's hand and returned Riku's smile with a small one of his own. "Let's go then," Sora suggested and stayed close next to Riku, trying his best not to cry. Crying over a dream, that would surely send Riku running.

_Part of me wishes that he'd kiss me… like … just to prove that I'm real… but this is reality. He isn't going to kiss me. He's obviously over me. What I did… when we were in middle school was so long ago. Riku's too mature to hold on to something like that. _Sora sighed and barely paid attention to the silver haired male beside him as they walked towards the café.

"So, what have you been up to?" Riku asked, breaking the ominous silence that shrouded them.

"College and work at a boring office," Sora answered softly as he smiled fondly. Snow had begun to fall. Very lightly; like a flurry. The brunet stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake on his tongue. Sora giggled and hugged his arms tightly to his chest.

"You never change," Riku murmured with a rolling of his eyes. The male then went on to say, "I've been working at this reporting company. Ganz. I'm surprised I got the job. I mean, who would have thought that my years of working on the school newspaper would pay off."

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed. _I already knew that. Riku, in my dream, was at Traverse Town reporting for Ganz… How did I manage to think that up? Maybe I read his article somewhere and it just came to me in my dream? Yeah! That makes sense! It was a dream!_ Sora's mind kept jumping back and forth between whether it was a dream or not.

_/ Riku looked away, words falling from his lips. "I still hate you," he murmured bitterly. /_

"Do you hate me, Riku?" Sora wondered, not really paying attention. Blue eyes were filed with obvious fear.

"No?… Sora, that was in the past. I don't hate you because of something stupid like that," Riku answered and shrugged. "I'm kind of mad that we didn't stay in touch, but what can I do about that now? Nothing, that's what. But you finally contacted me, which took guts… so, I don't hate you."

"Oh, that's good," Sora replied in a relieved sigh. Although Riku didn't hate him, the facts kept piling up, showing him that it _had_ been a dream. Riku was too mature to keep a grudge as stupid as what he had in the dream. "I never hated you either," Sora felt the need to state.

"That's good," Riku concurred as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "It's been almost six years since I've seen you. Maybe even more, I can't remember."

"I know," Sora whined as he shook his head. "It's been _so_ long."

"That it has," Riku answered with a sharp nod. "You know, when you called, I thought it was going to be a bad day. But then when I got that call, I was proven wrong."

Sora smiled softly. Sora had made Riku's day by calling? Sora grinned ear to ear and continued up his pace beside the silver haired male. It felt so nice to be talking to his friend again. All Sora had to do was keep his thoughts at bay. It seemed easy enough, but the memories kept attacking him every moment.

_/ "Take my hand," Riku ordered, extending his hand towards Sora in a flash. The brunette stared questioningly, and nervously, at Riku, the youthful boy he once was staring him in the face. "Don't ask questions. Trust me." /_

Sora cleared his throat for no apparent reason as they entered the corner café. Sora had never been to this particular one. Mostly because Sora didn't like franchises, and he had heard that this one, Starbucks, was a bit expensive. Though, right now, Sora didn't mind. He was with Riku and that's all that mattered.

"It smells good in here," Sora noted as he looked to Riku, still smiling.

"It does," Riku agreed and got in line. "I usually come here on the weekdays during break. Do you have break at this time?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Sora responded. "Like… on Wednesdays and Fridays. The other days my break is earlier," Sora explained and scratched his head. _I'm surprised I remember when my breaks are. That's always a good thing._

"Hm…" Riku looked contemplative. "Let's see. Then how about on Wednesdays and Fridays we meet up and have a coffee or something."

"That sounds really good!" Sora blurted out with a sloppy grin. He paused, laughed apprehensively, and then added in, "Thanks for the offer. Of course we can do that, Riku."

"Heh," Riku responded and went to order. After saying something that made no sense whatsoever, at least to Sora, Riku turned to look at his brunet friend. "What do you want?"

"Uh…" Sora stared blankly at the menu and proceeded to scratch his head once again. "Let's see… Er… A pumpkin spice frap…thing? Medium?"

"Grande," Riku corrected and repeated the order to the cash register man. Riku then paid for both drinks and gestured for Sora to follow him to a seat whilst the workers made their drinks. Sora hurriedly complied and plopped down in a chair across from Riku at a table near the window so they would watch the snow fall.

_/"I never hated you. Never," Sora whispered, hands flexing on the comforting material of Riku's vest. /_

Sora sighed and laced his hands, once again, in his lap. Cerulean eyes stared at the table for a long moment. _I need to stop thinking about that stupid dream,_ Sora concluded as he rose his gaze to meet Riku's. "Thanks for paying. You didn't have to," Sora informed his friend politely.

"It was the least I could do," Riku answered vaguely as he leaned his elbows against the table and stared at Sora for a long while. "How's your parents? I haven't seen them in ages."

"They're good," Sora answered with a sharp nod. "Mom and Dad are in Bermuda right now. They usually go down there for the holidays," he explained.

"I remember that," Riku said with a faint smile. "When we were young, they went down there for Christmas. You didn't want to go-"

"-because I was afraid of planes," Sora finished at the same time as Riku. Riku laughed and nodded.

"And you stayed at my house for an entire month," Riku finished and pushed his hair behind his ears. "My mom was _so_ happy to have you there. I felt a bit envious," Riku teased and rolled his sea-green eyes.

"Riku was _jealous_," Sora sang childishly. _It's nice to be talking to him like this. Really nice. _"God. I can't believe we remember that. It's been so long. We must have no life," Sora joked.

"We don't," Riku agreed and smirked.

"I bet you have more of a life than me," Sora pointed out in a strained voice. "I bet you have loads of friends and girlfriends and all that jazz."

"…I have friends, yeah. But I'm single," Riku explained and shook his head. "And you, of all people, should know that I don't like girls. Did you forget, Sora?"

"No!" Sora responded quickly. _How could I forget that?! We made-out… er… in my _dream

"Sora…" Riku said sternly. "Are you still worried that I'm pissed over what happened when we were little?"

"A little," Sora admitted. _Riku doesn't remember anything. It must be a dream. If it wasn't, he would have been all over me by now. I know Riku, I remember Riku, he's not one to keep his hands to himself if he knows he doesn't have to… I miss that…_

"I'm not," Riku clarified.

_/"I've wanted to do this so badly, Riku," Sora murmured nervously before closing the gap between them. /_

Sora blushed at the memory and watched as Riku went to retrieve their drinks. Riku wasn't mad at him. The brunet had to keep reminding himself of that. Sora had to live in the present and stop thinking about his dreams! This was becoming redundant. But still. Who could easily forget a dream as elaborate and long as the one Sora had?

"Here you go," Riku said, cutting through Sora's troubled thoughts. The silver haired male sat back down with his own latté and passed Sora's his.

"Thank you," Sora replied and undid his straw and plunged the plastic in. Eyes settled upon the tasty drink.

/_"I'll catch you if you fall," Riku informed Sora, "every time." /_

"I hope I don't sound stupid and cliché, but I was wondering if you wanted to go dinner tonight? You know, to catch up and all," Riku explained suavely as he continued to sip from his warm drink, his aquamarine eyes shimmering in the dim café light.

"I'd love to," Sora said with a grin and continued drinking alongside his friend.

_I'm setting myself up for heart ache and I don't even realize it, _Sora thought weakly and just continued smiling for the sake of smiling.

**o**o**o**o**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**

_/"I need something real, Sora. I need to know that this isn't just a god damn nightmare or that I'm dead. Damn Sora, I need /you/," He murmured in such desperation that it shocked himself. His last words were slurs as he pressed his lips tightly to Sora's, making that electric feeling spike up and down his spine. /_

"Comedies or romances?" Riku asked as they walked side by side from dinner, back to the park, their original meeting spot.

So far, Riku and Sora had spent over four hours together, and they never once halted their conversation. Catching up was always such a wonderful thing. Sora managed to keep most of his thoughts at bay, but the troubling ones kept coming back. Every kiss that he and Riku had shared kept replaying in his head, making him blush a violent shade of pink.

"Comedies," Sora answered as light flurries hit his head, making him shiver a bit. Thankfully, the brunet had a jacket with him.

"I like romances myself," Riku said as he ran a hand through his hair, disposing it of miniature snowflakes. "It's amazing how many there are."

"Millions!" Sora suggested with a laugh.

"Probably," Riku chuckled and smiled at the brunet.

_/ Riku said nothing in response, just placed one last, final kiss to the boy's lips before breaking off, forehead resting against the other's. "Then I'll wait. I've waited long enough, and I can wait a bit longer. But Sora, I can't spend forever waiting," Riku whispered, lips pressing softly, sweetly to the boy's forehead, making Sora shudder under his touch. /_

_Riku…You said you'd wait. But I can't hold you to that, can I? It was just a dream. Argh…_ Sora laughed a bit and began to randomly dance around in the snowflakes as the city lights made his skin glow. The sun had set and now a blanket of darkness covered the park. It was only eight, but the darkness was too be expected.

"You're so carefree," Riku noted as he watched Sora in amusement.

"Thank you," Sora hummed happily as he bounced around as the snow picked up a bit. "This reminds me of when we were younger."

"It does," Riku agreed.

_/ "I don't want anything to happen to you," Riku bluntly whispered as his arms encircled Sora._

"_It won't, I promise." /_

_  
"_Remember when we were little and we used to play that pretend game?" Sora asked he paused from his spinning.

"Vaguely," Riku answered with a shrug as he took a seat on the edge of the stonewall that lined part of the park. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," Sora mumbled and went back to prancing around in the snow. _Snow feels so much better than the sand from that stupid desert. I missed the snow. _"You know, Riku, I missed you."

Sora blushed after he realized what he said. Instead of dwelling on it, Sora continued his jovial frolic, never going too far away from his friend's side.

Riku leaned back a bit, his hands gripping the stones beneath him to prevent his form from slipping off. "Well then, I missed you too."

Sora grinned and looked over to Riku. _Maybe it was just a dream, but I don't mind this either… Riku's so kind… _"I don't remember you being such a sap," Sora teased and stuck his tongue out.

"Was that an insult?" Riku inquired as he arched a brow. Riku promptly swung his body off the stonewall and sauntered up to the dancing Sora. Without warning, the silver haired male encircled Sora's body, preventing the brunet from any more movements. "Don't make me tickle you into taking it back," Riku joked with a grin.

Sora froze when he felt Riku's warm arms around him. Eyes lidded briefly as a tear slipped down his cheek. Just for this moment, he forgot where he was. Just for a moment, he thought that he was back in that _stupid_ Riso House. Just for a moment, he thought he was back with Riku.

But Riku's arms leaving his body, and Riku's joking laughter painfully reminded him that this was reality and things didn't always go your way. "Tickling doesn't work anymore, Riku," Sora weakly said back, trying to remain positive.

_/ Riku silenced Sora from going on by letting his lips crash onto the brunette's. This action earned a small gasp from Sora who immediately took the hint and shut up. Blue eyes snapped shut as he leaned forward into the kiss, his free arm reaching out to drape around Riku's neck, pulling him in closer. Riku smirked into said kiss, loving the feeling he got from his lips brushing against the brunette's. It was addictive, more addictive then anything he had ever had. Ten years of craving spilled into that kiss for what felt like the first time. /_

_I miss kissing you, Riku. I miss being your boyfriend…_

"I'll see you on Wednesday then?" Riku asked as he checked his wristwatch. "I have work in the morning and I need some sleep."

"Wednesday it is!" Sora replied happily, regardless of the tears clouding his vision. He wasn't allowed to touch Riku or to kiss him. It was so hard to remember that when Riku was so _close_.

"See you there," Riku said and waved off to Sora as he disappeared into the snow.

"…Riku…" Sora whispered and allowed the tears to freely fall. _I'm such a wreck…_

**o**o**o**o**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o  
**

_/"Have faith, " Riku replied with a hint of amusement in his vibrating voice.  
_

"_Faith?" Sora dared, fingers gently running their way along the back of Riku's neck, completely at ease with having the other so close./_

Sora walked to work with a frown plastered onto his face. True, it was Wednesday and he'd be meeting Riku at Starbucks, but something was off. Could he even stand seeing Riku again, knowing that he _loved_ Riku? Sora mumbled something under his breath and sulked at his desk for a good two hours. Sora said nothing to his co-workers. His silence was quite the oddity amongst his peers, but they refused to say anything to the brunet. Sora could have _sworn_ one said something along the lines of, "Looks like the poor guy had his heart broken." They had _no_ idea.

_/"Kiss me," Sora demanded, body trembling._

_Riku had about wiggled free of Sora's grasps until he froze to the spot. Eyes of an almost pure emerald flickered over to meet blue ones. Lips fell open gaping in startle. Sora had never said something like that. Never._

"_Riku, kiss me," Sora repeated, too nervous and petrified to do it himself./_

"Get out of my head, Riku!" Sora whined loudly as he pulled anxiously at his hair. Sora sighed just as loudly and rubbed his head. "I'm an adult, I shouldn't be acting like this over a dream. I'm pathetic. I'm stupid. I'm … lots of words I can't think of right now because I can't my mind off Riku!"

"Sora, are you okay?" Hayner, a co-worker, asked. The blond male stood by Sora's cubicle and stared worriedly at his friend. "I heard you shouting and-"

"Why does life suck?" Sora asked in a strained voice. "Why does life suck?" he repeated, this time more pathetic-sounding.

"Uh… because… it's life?" Hayner replied stupidly.

"I guess," Sora sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just stressed."

"Just checking," Hayner replied hesitantly and rubbed his head. "If you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me. See ya later, Sora."

"Bye," Sora said, waving his friend off. The brunet turned back to his desk and sighed miserably. It had been four days and he couldn't get the dream off his mind. It was odd…he remembered every detail of it. Usually in dreams you forgot the details after a few days. But no. Not with this one.

"I'm hopeless," Sora decided and smacked his palm to his forehead. _I can't focus at work… I can't focus at college… I can't focus at all because of Riku!_

**o**o**o**o**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**

"You really like that drink, huh?" Riku noted as he watched Sora viciously slurp the Pumpkin Spice Frap down. Never before had Riku seen someone drink something so fast.

"I do," Sora said as he took a break, now suffering from a brain-freeze. The brunet looked wearily at his silver-haired friend and then the drink with a look of disappointment. "I like this. I mean, coming here with you. The drink's just a perk."

"Well, I like it to. It's a lot better than doing it alone," Riku remarked and messed with the straw of his frozen drink. "How's college?"

"Horrible," Sora mumbled regretfully. "I can't focus lately."

"Any particular reason?" the silveret asked as he tilted his head to the side cautiously.

"It's just hard," Sora lied and went back to drinking, swishing his feet back and forth under the table.

"Oh," Riku said and shifted his gaze out the window, watching the snow fall with amusement. "It's funny. The first time it snowed was when I met you in the park. And now it's snowing again. I think the snow likes us together," Riku said with a playful smirk.

_It's not the only one…_ "That's ironic," Sora noted with a nod.

_/"Riku," Sora dragged Riku's attention to him once more, hands resting against Riku's chest as he spoke, "I... want you to kiss me, really badly."_

"_...why?" Riku requested. His heart shattered when he noticed how pleading and wanting Sora's eyes were._

"_I want to be with you..." Sora somehow managed. He wouldn't say love, because he wasn't sure if it was that. But he knew he wanted to be with Riku. That was the only thing he knew for sure anymore. He wanted to be in Riku's arms, smell his scent, kiss him…/_

"My head hurts," Sora made known after a moment of thinking.

"Because you just drank a whole Grande in less than three minutes…" Riku said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Sora said and eyed his empty drink. "Oops…I didn't notice."

"You're so dense," Riku remarked and laughed.

"Thank you," Sora said and stuck his tongue out at the other and rested his hand into his palm. Blue eyes stared into aquamarine eyes for a few moments before looking away. The scant amount of eye-contact made Sora's stomach do flips.

"You know, I'm surprised that you don't have yourself a girlfriend," Riku commented as he stared at his friend. "I mean, you're an awfully fun person."

Sora mumbled something and blushed. "I could say the same about you."

_/"I'll stop," Riku breathed, hands falling from under Sora's shirt back to the boy's waist before gently pressing a kiss to the other. "But once we get out of this hellhole, I'm taking you."/_

Sora smacked his forehead with his hand when he remembered that miniscule detail. A promise in a dream had the same effect on the brunet as a real-life promise. Riku had promised to… Sora blushed and went back to poking his straw, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

"You okay?" Riku asked with concern.

"Just thinking," Sora answered honestly.

"Oh," Riku responded and crossed his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

Before he knew what he was saying, Sora responded with, "You."

"Me?" Riku challenged as his eyebrows arched in honest surprise. "You were thinking about me?…"

"Sorry! That sounded stalkerish!" Sora quickly said and waved his hands to dismiss the subject. "I was just thinking about all the years we wasted not being friends. I totally didn't mean to come off as weird or something!" Sora rambled and looked down at his feet.

Riku laughed and shook his head, looking quite handsome. "I get it. Calm down, Sora."

"Sorry," Sora said quietly.

_/"Hey," Riku's arms tightened their hold on Sora, exhaling sharply, "Don't look so down. It's not like anything will change when we get out of here. I'm not going to pretend this didn't happen or anything stupid like that," Riku reassured the brunette._

"_Promise?" All he was looking for was a solid validation that this wasn't going to end abruptly. Wanted reassurance._

"_Of course. Besides," his fingers trailed along the curves of the other, making a pout visible on Sora's lips, pleasure hidden behind that, "who would give up the chance to be with you?"/_

"…liar…" Sora mumbled and felt the tears swelling again.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Riku wondered nervously. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora replied in a sigh. _I don't want Riku to worry about me. He has no idea what's going on. This is unfair to him._ "I'm just feeling a bit weird today, that's all."

"We can forgo dinner if you want to go home?" Riku suggested with a weary look on his slim features.

"Can I?… I need to study for a test tomorrow and I want to sleep… You're not going to be mad, right?" Sora asked, worried that Riku would never speak to him again. The last thing Sora wanted right now was for Riku to be mad at him. Riku had finally come back into his life, and here he was, jeopardizing everything. Sora just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, did he? Sora then sighed.

"Of course," Riku said and smiled. "I have to write something for Ganz anyhow. I'll see on Friday, then?"

"Yep. I'll make it up to you!" Sora exclaimed.

_I can't keep this to myself for much longer. Even if Riku thinks I'm a lunatic, I want to tell him. It's bothering me too much._

**o**o**o**o**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**oo**o**ooo**o**

/_"I just wanted to know... if you consider ..." His body was shaking, half from being so close after so long, and half from nerves, "...me your boyfriend."_

_The question was out there._

"_No shit," Riku sneered with a gentle chuckle, kissing the brunette's forehead./_

"Boyfriend. Boyfriend," Sora repeated as he stared up at the snow. Riku was right, it only snowed on the days that they saw each other. "I was his boyfriend and we didn't even have _sex_. Why am I such a … Argh!" Sora held his head as he walked quietly through the park towards the café.

Sora sighed helplessly. "There's no way that Riku's going to even believe me."

"Believe what?" Riku asked as he walked up behind Sora, tilting his head curiously to the side. "What won't I believe?"

"UH!!… well, you see," Sora stammered and turned around, his flustered blue eyes meeting aquamarine ones. "I thought… you'd be at Starbucks… by now," Sora slurred and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I come this way to go there," Riku explained and arched an eyebrow. "You look really upset, are you okay?"

"Um…" Sora thought for a moment as he stared up at the sky, squinting his eyes at the snow. "Not really," he admitted and sighed as he took a seat on a bench, holding his head with his hands.

"Tell me about it?" Riku suggested as he took a seat beside Sora.

"You're going to think I'm a lunatic," Sora mumbled, his voice laced with hurt and anxiety. "You're going to put me in an insane asylum and I'll never see you again and-" Sora began in a ramble but shut himself up when he saw the intense gaze Riku was giving him. "Riku… there was a reason I called you…"

"Hm?" Riku wondered curiously as he rested his hands in his own lap.

"I… you see… I had this dream… except it didn't feel like a dream…"

"About what?"

_/"And it was all a mind game.." Sora whispered before claiming Riku's lips within his own. The silver-haired male eagerly complied, arms pulling Sora closer to him to run his tongue lovingly against the soft lips of the brunette. He never wanted to let him go. _

_Never. "I love you, Riku…" Sora whispered, tears slightly pouring from his eyes. "I've loved you all along," He whispered, lips meshing with the other over and over._

_The ringing of Riku's cell phone broke off their embrace._

_And perhaps it would have been better to have destroyed the thing when he had the chance./_

Sora fidgeted and bit his bottom lip. As quickly as he could, Sora summarized the dream, sheepishly adding in the parts where they kissed and where they had dated. After he finished, Sora stared down at the snow covered walkway, blushing a dark red. Riku's silence was worrying the brunet, and at one point he had thought that Riku walked away all together.

When Riku remained silent, Sora spoke again. "I'm not asking you to believe that or anything. I just needed to get it off my chest because I couldn't stand keeping it to myself because it was so real and I just really want to be your friend, Riku, because I missed you and I just really, really can't stand to be away from you and-" Sora took a deep breath and didn't finish his sentence. He had just messed up his chances with Riku again, hadn't he?

Sora blinked when he felt a hand resting on his knee. "Riku?" Sora asked quietly and lifted his teary gaze to Riku's.

"And you didn't tell me this right away?" Riku demanded as he stared at Sora, as if staring into his soul.

"You would have thought I was a moron!" Sora slurred and gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat.

"I've spent this entire week wondering if you remembered or not," Riku muttered and pressed his other hand onto Sora's other knee. The brunet turned weakly to face Riku, suddenly speechless.

"W…what?"

"You really are dense," Riku murmured and laughed. Riku leaned closer and whispered gently into Sora's ear, "look at my arm."

Sora arched an eyebrow and lightly rose his trembling hand to Riku's arm. Timorously, the brunet pulled the sleeve back and winced when he saw a trail of bruises and scars. "You…I… You lied to me!"

"What?" Riku said and pulled away, staring with confusion at Sora.

"You said that you weren't going to pretend that this didn't happen! You told me that!" Sora hollered in frustration and shook violently. He calmed down and then added in, "Riku?"

"Yeah?…"

"Are you just messing with my head?"

"Why would I do that?" Riku questioned as he fingers slithered up Sora's legs and rested around the brunet's waist. "I wasn't going to yell at you like I did before… so I've acted kindly to you because I already had my answers…"

"Riku," Sora sighed and blushed. "So it was… real?… Or?…"

"Well, if we both remember it," Riku trailed off and leaned closer, his hot breath mingling with Sora's. Sora squeaked and scorched a darker red. "Besides, I never got to tell you that I loved you too. Your phone call cut me off."

"Your phone rang," Sora pointed out and stared at Riku with confusion.

"You called me," Riku refuted, keeping the distance between their faces as scant as possible. "When you called and asked me to talk. You broke the moment," Riku teased.

"…That's so messed up," Sora said and blinked a few times.

"Tell me about it," Riku laughed and yanked Sora into his lap.

"Riku!" Sora squeaked again and blushed darkly down at the silveret. "What are you-?"

"I love you," he whispered and bruised their lips together, not waiting for a response. The silver haired male's hands roamed along Sora's back, rememorizing every single curve and groove of the brunet. Both pairs of eyes slipped shut as lips continued meshing against one another, intermingling with salty tears.

"Love you too," Sora whispered against Riku's lips and shivered in Riku's grasps, things making sense at last. For some reason they all just clicked. If Riku remembered, things were going to be all right. If Riku remembered, it had happened.

"Let's..." Riku said in between kisses, nipping tenderly at his boyfriend's lips, "go to," he ran his tongue along Sora's lip, loving the sounds Sora produced, "my place…"

A wave of heat shot through Sora at the suggestion. "Please…. Let's do that," Sora whispered back as he leaned into Riku's warmth, his whole body on fire.

_I never want to let you go ever again, Riku. Never ever… I love you with all my heart… No matter what happens… I love you so much._

**_The End_**


End file.
